codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return Of The Sector 6
The Return Of The Sector 6 is the first episode of Season 14 and the 262nd episode of the Code Lyoko The Final Chapters series. Summery The episode starts off one month after the Season 13 series finale episode after the heroes failed their mission in Sector 6. Jeremy is now working in his room and soon Aelita comes in and she asks him what is he doing this time and Jeremy told him that he needs everyone to return to Sector 6 so they can finish working on the program and they can destroy the Sector once and for all Aelita asked was she sure that it would work and he said yes it would this time. Later that day in the lunchroom the others were eating and talking and they were wondering if Jeremy would come since he's been up all night trying to figure out on how to destroy Sector 6 and X.A.N.A after when they failed their mission. Later that day in the school yard everyone saw Jeremy coming and he told the others on what he told Aelita this morning and it was that they had to go back to Sector 6 yet again and finish putting in the program to destroy X.A.N.A and the Sector once and for all since X.A.N.A had stopped them before. Everyone soon arrived at the factory and Jeremy told everyone that they would have to be careful because X.A.N.A won't stop and give up like he did last time. Soon everyone was sent back to Sector 6 and they soon arrived there Jeremy told them that X.A.N.A doesn't know that they are there as of yet so they would need to move along quickly as they can. Soon everyone did they ran quickly. Jeremy soon told everyone to go to the end of the dome. Soon they arrived and Aelita was working and finishing the program up and soon she was all done and was launching the program and while it was launching Jeremy told the others to not let the monsters or droids attack the access code area while its launching but soon X.A.N.A sended out Krabs after the heroes and they now had to fight them. Aelita soon entered it and Jeremy told the others to come back right away since he couldn't destroy the Sector right away and soon he brought them all back to the factory and Jeremy was worried that X.A.N.A might being doing some more tricks and he doesn't even know what it is as Jeremy says that X.A.N.A is a big threat to everyone and he could destroy them for good. Jeremy and the others were thinking of what could they do now with X.A.N.A being powerful and Sector 6 still around and what were they gonna do now. Jeremy told the others that he will find out tomorrow so he will stay overnight at the factory and work on the problem of finding a way on how to destroy Sector 6 as the episode ends with the others walking back to Kadic. Trivia * This marks the return of Sector 6 after the failed Ultimate Mission in the previous season.